injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DLC: The Endgame Event (Injustice: The Horizon Crescendo)
A DLC that serves as the epilogue for "Injustice: The Horizon Crescendo". In this DLC your original character from the Multiplayer mode from "Injustice: The End Of The Legacy" teams up with your former mentors and teammates to take down the remainder of the enemy forces. Using tag team combos and moves similar to The Marvel Vs. Capcom series and Batman: Arkham Knight game; you fight off waves of foes while heading towards the final goal to face off against the enemy bosses. Beating these levels will unlock a special boss-rush mode where you face off against all the bosses from this game as well as the previous DLC and the four games in this series; defeating them all will grant your character the title of "The Strongest Being In The Omniverse". Table Of Contents= 1. Voice Cast 2. Mentors/Enemies 3. Alignments 4. Story Mode Voice Cast= Future Batwoman/Katherine "Kate" Rebecca Kane: Yvonne Strahovski Future The Question/Renee Montoya-Kane: Paula Patton Future White Cat/Holly "Go-Nightly" Robinson-Sawyer: Emily Jane Browning Future Margaret "Maggie" Ellen Sawyer/Super Cop: Jeri Ryan Chronal Ruler/The Time Trapper: Jon Avner Older Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne: Doug Bradley Dio Brando/DIO: Patrick Seitz Kars/The Ultimate Life Form: Will Barrett Lisa Lisa/Elizabeth Joestar: Wendee Lee Jotaro Kujo: Matthew Mercer Jolyne Cujoh: Kira Buckland Josuke Higashikata: Victor Joseph Mignogna Giorno Giovanna/Joruno Jobana/GioGio/Haruno Shiobana: Yuri Lowenthal Rohan Kishibe: Crispin Freeman Black Bat/Bat Girl III/The Angel Of The Bat/Cassandra Cain Wayne: Malese Jow The Spoiler/Robin IV/Bat Girl IV/Stephanie Brown Drake: Juno Temple Esidisi: Chris Jai Alex Wamuu: Paul St. Peter Santana: Kaiji Tang Wired Beck: Mike Davis Cassandra "Cassie" Cage (Carlton): Ashly Burch John "Johnny Cage" Carlton: Andrew Bowen Sonya Blade: Tricia Helfer Jade: Linda Lee Diavolo: Christopher Sabat Yoshikage Kira: Liam O'Brien Reptile/Syzoth: Steven Jay Blum Prince Goro: Vic Chao Queen Sindel: Melinda Clarke Sheeva: Lani Minella Carl Clover: Michelle Ruff Ragna The Bloodedge: Patrick Seitz Makoto Nanaya-Clover: Cindy Robinson Noel Vermillion-Bloodedge/Mu -No.12-:Cristina Valenzuela/Cristina Vee Bayonetta/Cereza: Hellena Taylor Jeanne: Grey DeLisle-Griffin Loptr The Prophetic One/Aesir The Overseer And The God Of Chaos: Mark Daugherty And TJ Ramini Chakravartin The Mysterious Ruler Of Naraka And The God Of Mantra/The Golden Spider: Al Rodrigo And Joe Hanna Juliet Starling: Tara Strong Cordelia Starling: Linda Cardellini Rosalind Starling: Kimberly Brooks Mariska The Queen Of Psychedelia: Shawnee Smith Asura: Liam O'Brien Yasha: Robin Atkin Downes Augus: Imari Williams Rodin/Father Rodin/The Infinite One: Dave Fennoy Father Balder/Young Balder The Masked Mysterious Lumen Sage: Grant Albrecht And Crispin Freeman Kratos The Ghost Of Sparta And The New God Of War: TC Carson Athena The Goddes Of Wisdom And War Strategy: Erin Torpey Dante Alighieri: Graham McTavish Kenshiro: Kaiji Tang Rei: Matthew Mercer Toki: David Lodge Ryuga: Doug Erholtz Raoh: Dave B. Mitchell Shin: Steven Jay Blum Future Harley Quinn: Arleen Sorkin Future Poison Ivy: Diane Pershing Future Martian Manhunter: David Harewood Future Hawk Man: John Schneider Fasha: Linda Chambers-Young Zangya: Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard Broly: Vic Mignogna Tora: Mike McFarland Shugesh: Chris Rager Borgos: Christopher Robin Sabat Bardock: Sonny Strait Tarble: Todd Haberkorn Frieza: Christopher Owen Ayres King Cold: Jason Douglas Cooler: Andrew Chandler Lord Chilled: Kirk Thornton Captain Ginyu: Robert Bruce Elliot Guldo: Greg Ayres Jeice: Ernest Jason Liebrecht Recoome: Jamieson Kent Price Burter: Victor Joseph Mignogna Salza: Douglas J. Erholtz Doore: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland Neiz: Bill Townsley Dr. Thomas Wayne,M.D./Batman: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Martha Kane-Wayne/The Joker: Lauren Cohan Laura Matsuda: Gina Keali'inohomoku Bowes Yo-Yo: Heidi Hynden Walch Dodoria: John Swasey Zarbon: John Michael Tatum Appule: Brandon Potter Cui: Bill Townsley Judge Joseph Dredd: Michael Anthony Claudio Wincott Spawn/Albert Francis "Al" Simmons: Keith David Witchblade/Sara Pezzini "Pez": Jamie Marchi Lady Death/Hope: Carrie Keranen Judge Barbara Hershey: Karen Strassman Judge Cassandra Anderson: Caitlin Glass Robocop/Alexander "Alex" James Murphy: Ray Stevenson Grendel/Hunter Rose: Jake Abel Shisami: Brad Venable Tagoma: Micah Solusod Sorbet: Jeremy Schwartz Orlen: Chris Cason Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Series (Parts 1-8) Characters (Seancrl001's DLC: The Souls Hidden Within) Category:Fist Of The North Star Series Characters (Seancrl001's DLC: The Souls Hidden Within)